This application relates to a locking assembly that moves between an unlocked position allowing relative movement between two seat tracks and a locked position preventing movement between the tracks, and more particularly to a locking assembly having a lock member that is moved vertically by an actuator between the locked and unlocked positions.
Seat adjusters with locking assemblies are often used in seat assemblies for controlling movement between track members. Typically a first track member is fixed to a vehicle structure, such as a floor, and a second track member is supported on the first track member for movement relative to the first track member such that the seat position can be adjusted forwardly or rearwardly with respect to the vehicle. The adjustment of the seat assembly is controlled by either a mechanical actuator, an electrical actuator, or an electro-mechanical actuator. Locking assemblies are moved between an unlocked position where the second track is allowed to move relative to the first track and a locked position where the second track is prevented from moving with respect to the first track.
Locking assemblies are in the locked position to prevent movement between the seat tracks during normal operation of the vehicle. When a seat adjustment is required, the actuator moves the locking assembly to the unlocked position and the second track is allowed to move relative to the first track. When the seat is in the desired position, the locking assembly is returned to the locked position.
Most manual seat adjusters use steel tracks in order to meet strength and fatigue requirements. The locking assembly used in this type of seat adjuster is complex and typically made of steel. If aluminum tracks are used in the seat assembly to reduce weight, a steel plate has to be added along one of the tracks in order for the seat adjuster to meet the strength and stability after endurance requirements, which is undesirable.
Thus, it is desirable to have a locking assembly that does not require a steel on steel interface between the track members and the locking assembly such that aluminum or other light weight track materials can be used while still meeting strength and stability after endurance requirements. It is also desirable to have such a locking assembly that is durable and robust yet requires few parts so that assembly cost and overall assembly weight can be reduced.